legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S1 P4/Transcript
(Jack, Erin, Scott and Rose are seen entering Remnant through a portal before it shuts) Jack: Well, we're here. Erin: Alright Rose, now's the chance for you to do your stuff. Rose: What's the plan again? Erin: You need to sniff out Shade's presence. Rose: Sniff? Erin: You can track him right? Rose: Uhh, I think I can. Erin: Then give it a shot! I know you can do it Rosie! Rose: *sigh* Alright, I'll try. (Rose begins smelling the air for traces of Shade's presence) Rose: Hmm... Jack: Got anything? Rose: Maybe. Scott: Which way? Rose: Follow me, I can find him! Erin: Right! Jack: Lead the way Rosie! (Jack Erin and Scott follow Rose. They follow them and take notice of something) Erin: Hey I just noticed. Its snowing. Jack: Huh. Must be cold often for this part of Remnant. Scott: Or it could be winter for them. Erin: Maybe. But it doesn't bother me! Rose: Me neither! (Rose then picks up another scent) Rose: *gasp* I think I got it! Erin: You got his scent? Rose: Yeah! (Rose rushes off as the others follow her. A bit later, they soon come across Yang and the others, stopping in the middle of the road, with them on Yang's motorcycle) Rose: Hey Shade! Shade: Rose? (Shade looks to find Rose and the others approaching) Shade: Rose, what are you doing here? Erin: We came looking for you guys! Jack: Yeah! Erin: I thought you guys were going on a train what are you doing on the road? Yang: Don't ask.... (Jack notices there are few more people with the group. A boy younger then the others, a girl with cat ears, and a tiny old lady) Jack: Whoa new friends? Ruby: Oh right! You guys never met Blake of Oscar Rose: Hello there! Jack:.....The hell am I looking at here? Blake: *Notices he's looking at her* … WHat? Jack: You have cat ears. Blake: Yeah. I'm a Faunas. Erin: A-A what? Blake: We're people. Do you have a problem with the fact I have cat ears? Rose: Oh no no no not at all. Erin: We're just not used to seeing people like you. Jack: Yeah. Rose: I think it's kinda cute! Scott: Of course you'd think that. We know how you are with cats. Rose: Hey! Blake: Oh... S-Sorry I was judgemental. We Fanuas deal with a lot of rascim. Erin: Ugh... People like that are stupid... Blake: *Looks at Rose* Hey. You're the same as Shade over there Shade: Yeah. That's my sister. Blake: So you guys are the Defenders Yang told me about. Jack: Yep. Nice to meet you kitty cat. Blake: *Unamused face* Erin: Well either way, we need your help guys. Scott: Yeah, desperately. Shade: Huh? Yang: Help with what? Jack: Well, you remember when we first met and we mentioned that god that tried destroying the world? Yang: Yeah? Jack: Well....He's back. Qrow: Oh swell. So our world is screwed and more guys want to screw with it. Awesome... Erin: What's with him? Oscar:.... Ruby: Its a long story... So are you guys serious right now? Erin: Yeah. They came in awhile ago and attacked another planet. Jack: We tried to stop them, but they got away with The Space Stone. Rose: And we need to gather allies so we can take him on! Weiss: So you came to us? Erin: Yeah! You guys are the first people we thought of when we wanted to get allies! Everyone:..... Scott: You guys all right? Yang: Y-Yeah we've just... *Sighs* Shade: We've had some annoying bad luck lately. Jack: How so? Scott: Did someone die or something? Shade: We'd rather not talk about it. Rose: You're not hurt are you Shade? Shade: No, I'm fine Rosie. Rose: Well that's good to hear. Jack: Anyway, can you guys please help us out? Erin: We're gonna need all the help we can get if we're gonna take this guy down. Are you with us? (Everyone is silent) Rose: Come on Shade, you're my brother. Can't you help your sister out? Shade:...... Jack: *sigh* If you guys don't wanna help just say so. Scott: We won't hold it against you if you don't. Yang: Look guys its not that we don't wanna help. Weiss: We're just tried is all. Blake: We're still trying to shake off what happened. Ruby: Guys don't worry. If you need our help, we'll be there. Right Uncle Qrow? Qrow: *Groans* Ruby: *Sighs* … Listen, just call us if you need us. I promise, we'll be there. Erin: Good. Thanks guys. (Rose smiles before she then picks up another scent) Rose: Hold on.... Jack: What is it? Rose: I'm smelling something nearby. Something bad. Shade: *sniffs* Yeah me too. (Shade and Rose then look off the road into a nearby forest as Shade gets up and walks toward it) Yang: Shade? Shade: Stay here, I'll check it out. Rose: I'm coming with you. (Rose runs up next to Shade as they walk up to the forest. They look around until they find a creature shadowed in darkness standing over a Grimm) Rose: What the....? (The Grimm then tries to roar out before the creature stabs it in the eye, causing it to turn to smoke before the creature picks up a smell and turns to the two hissing) Shade: Rose, run. (The creature steps into the light, revealed to be a Pure Shadow) Rose: What?! Shade: RUN NOW!! (Shade and Rose run off as the Pure roars and chases after them. They then reunite with the others) Rose: Erin! Erin: What is it?! (The Pure then jumps out into the light roaring) Scott: The hell?! Jack: You've gotta be kidding me! The Shadows already came here?! Blake: What is that!? Yang: I don't know but I'm gonna kill it! (Yang then gets up and runs toward the Pure which hisses and growls at her) Jack: Yang wait! You don't know what that thing can do! Scott: It'll tear you apart! Yang: I got this! (The Pure then suddenly jumps forward and pounces Yang before it roars into the air) Yang: WHOA!! Shade: Yang hold on! (Shade jumps up onto the Pure's shoulders before he turns his hand into a blade, stabbing it into the Pure's head multiple times as it gets up and runs around with him on its shoulders screaming in pain) Shade: Doesn't feel good huh?! Rose: Whoa! Nice one Shade! Shade: Thanks Ro- (The Pure then reaches up and grabs Shade by the face and throws him into the ground) Shade: GAH!! Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts